Duty
by xtwilightzx
Summary: Hibari could almost hear Dino chattering at him, /now, Kyouya, it’s your duty as a guardian and their elder to watch after them, isn’t it?/ TYL, D18.


**Duty**

Hibari could almost hear Dino chattering at him. _Now, Kyouya, it's your duty as a guardian and their elder to watch after them, isn't it? _TYL, D18.

_Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano Akira._

**AN: **Written during Target 175. 8018 is always my favored pairing, so writing D18 was hard for me. I hope the characters came out okay.

**start**

Hibari strides down the corridor, hearing Sawada, Gokudera and Yamamato murmur amongst themselves at his departure. He had wavered between seeing them and simply pressing ahead, but Gokudera's little box cat comes yowling at his door and he has no choice. He picks the cat up by the scruff of its neck, and when the children – _yes, children, far too weak and young_ – come tumbling out of their rooms, sleepy-eyed, his appraisal of them makes him say one too many words.

They're young, the silver-haired delinquent cradling the kitten in his arms when he was no better than a kitten himself.

Hibari wonders how they'll survive the night assault. They had their claws and fangs, especially young Sawada, but a kitten survives on instinct while an adult merges experiences and strategy with strength.

He wonders if he was once like that, fifteen and far too young, and decides it doesn't matter.

*

_Kyouya~_

Are you upset that I've managed to beat you? You're strong, Kyouya, but then again, you haven't been fighting very strong opponents, have you? You're the strongest in Namimori, you know, according to Fuuta.

Ah, you're angry. That's pretty cute, actually – damn, you pack a punch with your tonfa.

... you won't listen unless I force you to, right? You'll listen now; you can't do anything. Struggle all you want, the whip will only give you chafe burns.

You're all so young, you know. Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto… even you. Ah, you don't like that I lumped you in with them? But you are part of them, Kyouya. You're Tsuna's Cloud guardian, after all, even if you refuse to acknowledge it. Whether you have the ring yet or not.

You grow weak fighting weak opponents. And in that battle against Mukurou, you were beaten like a dog. It's a scar on your pride, isn't it?

You're young yet, Kyouya. Stop taking everything so seriously. All that really matters is that you make it out alive, you know.

That's the number one lesson everyone in the mafia needs to know. 

*

Hibari puts on the suit, folds the yukata in a neat pile, and knots his tie – everything in their regulated areas. He has enemies to greet, after all, a strict deadline to meet, and his tonfas hunger for the taste of blood, thick and coppery in the air.

No one attacks Namimori with impunity.

It's when he's putting away the yukata that he sees it: the long brown coat with its furred hood, folded neatly over a hanger. The coat is worn, ragged and old – it's been used a million times, seen thousands of battles and spots bloodstains, mud stains, all of which have been washed out but still linger, whether in memory or by off color it leaves behind.

It's musky, but not unpleasant and Hibari is familiar enough with the scent that he knows it's the Bucking Horse's, and it makes him angry that he knows the man well enough to identify him thus.

*

_Hey, Kyouya._

Yeah, surprised to see me, aren't you? I've just been by Tsuna's office, I'm sorry – business before pleasure.

You guessed correctly. Things aren't getting any better. Kyouya, I know you – you'll sooner bite your tongue off than admit it, but you're part of this family and you know it. I've seen the way you fight to protect it. Yes, you live for Namimori, but it's not the only thing you stand for now.

I'm going back to Italy. Yes, it's soon – haha, I saw that frown dip even lower. I'm flattered, Kyouya.

The Cavallone has deep ties with the Vongola. I have to oversee this personally, because if the Vongola falls, so will the rest of our allied families. It's risky business. There are rumors of a hunt: the Vongola hunt. And I doubt my family will be spared any less. I have to act now.

... I have to go.

Kyouya? You know… you can keep that. Here, let me – there you go. I don't really need it where I'm going – it's a little too distinct, it practically shouts "the Cavallone boss stands here, quick, assassinate him!" to anyone who's familiar with my style. Now that Tsuna's all decked out in suits, I should follow suit, huh? I'm his… what do you call it. Senpai? Well, he's my little brother, I can't let him outstrip me.

Keep it safe, okay, Kyouya? I'll be back for it. It's my favorite coat, after all. 

*

Hibari waits, eyes closed, serene. It's only a matter of time before the Millifiore comes tumbling in at the appointed hour.

It isn't hard to muster up the anger at the sight of the ceiling caving in, the troops in their distinct black and white uniforms pouring in like dirty, sneaking rats. He wonders if he's grown soft, weak, to allow himself to lie in wait as bait while Sawada and the other younglings strike out into enemy territory.

He could almost hear Dino chattering at him. _Now, Kyouya, it's your duty as a guardian and their elder to watch after them, isn't it? _

The box burst into his tonfas and it's easy, oh so easy to will the flames into being, their intensity creating waves of heated air that wafted through his suit jacket, sending his hair flying around his eyes.

"Only the weak flock in packs. I'll bite you to death like cornered rats."

The odds are impossibly overwhelming, but he was known as Vongola's strongest guardian for a reason.

_Just make it out alive, eh?_

You better return back alive and pick up your damn coat, or I'll go to Italy personally and bite you to death. 

**end**

**AN:** Even though TYL!Hibari is much more mature and very much a part of the Vongola, I don't think he'll ever change much from his fifteen-year-old self.

Con/crit and feedback is much beloved, as always.


End file.
